Talk:Beerus VS Bowser/@comment-26153757-20180326174051/@comment-32286613-20180421073032
Seb, you are. You are being hostile to Paleo for his opinion. Even though this battle was made months ago, you are still here telling Paleo that he's wrong, and for absolutely no reason. And Seb, i'm sorry to say this, but you aren't analyzing the thing properly: " Even Bowser is in there, shaken by his narrow escape from a horrible fate" Now, the most logical explanation is this: "Bowser is shaken by the fact that he actually survived the "Big Bang", thus escaping from the horrible fate of dying". Context implies what i said. Context doesn't imply that Bowser didn't survive and was forced to escape. That doesn't make any sense, sorry. If he wasn't able to survive, he would have already died. The term "shaken" here actually implies that Bowser DID survive, and was surprised by the fact that he actually avoided death (i think you should read the sentence again. It says "Shaken by his narrow escape from an horrible fate". Shaken here is used as an another way to say "surprised" or "astonished", astonished by the fact that somehow he survived all of that). Here. See the second explanation of Shaken. Translation of Shaken: British English: shaken /ˈʃeɪkən/ ADJECTIVEIf you are shaken, you are upset and unable to think calmly.Unhurt, but a bit shaken, she was trying not to cry. And this is just one of the various explanations. Shaken can also be used in an emotional context, as you can see. Which is the case for Bowser, who was shaken about the fact that he survived the destruction of the universe. More precisely: "I'd seen the film myself in a mixed audience of youth workers, and it had left many of us women upset and shaken." ^^This is pretty much Bowser, like, 100%. That person was shaken because of how tragic or something the film was. Bowser was shaken by the fact that he actually experienced the destruction of the universe, which must have been a terrible thing to watch. All of this implies that Bowser was there and survived the Black Hole. Also, the "he was forced to escape" thing, IMO, doesn't make a lot of sense. Where was Bowser going to escape? Everything happened in a few seconds, the entire universe was destroyed, and the lumas who tried to undo the black hole died and the black hole suddenly turned in a Big Bang-like Supernova. In addition, Bowser was already stunned and confused because of his defeat. He was also in the very middle of the black hole, as he was literally inside the red giant star when the latter exploded and became a black hole. Where was he supposed to escape? And most importantly, how? Bowser wasn't in the condition to even move his fingers, and context and gameplay confirm that Bowser was there, inside the black hole and survived. Which means, that the "Bowser is shaken by the fact that he actually survived the "Big Bang", thus escaping from the horrible fate of dying" logic makes more sense. Especially since shaken in this context is a very apt word: i mean, no one, not even Bowser despite his arrogance, would think that he is able to survive the Universe's destruction. It's not something that happens everyday, you know. ?' '''Like, the Grand Star didn't reset nor destroy the universe; the evidence Paleo posted it says that ''Bowser build a machine capable of busting the universe. Yes, and the Grand Star was the one that empowered the machine. I already went over why Bowser didn't survive, but escaped. And, what? It didn't erase world 5, mind handing over a link? :/ And i already told you that you are wrong. And yes it did. Wait, shoot, sorry. The black hole destroyed World 6, which is far bigger than World 5 since each world is bigger than the one that comes before. It also shows to contain dark violet and black nebulas.Those types of nebulas are the ones that are said to have generated all the galaxies, the "primordial nebulas". They are also the places where stars are born. Also, i'm just gonna link you this, so that you can understand how big those are. And also this if you want to know more in general. Fun fact, World 6 is '''full '''of dark nebulas. Not to mention that there is a possibility that the Black Hole at the end of SMG2 also destroyed every other world, since we aren't able to see the various worlds anymore at the end of the game (of course though, you can still play the levels of those worlds). Anyway: This is the link.